


Puff and Pass

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Don't Kill Me, F/M, Gen, I don't know, I have no idea how weed works, Other, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta take the edge off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puff and Pass

Ravi always came to your place when he had a day off -- whether it was to spend time with you or to get high; one because your place had the best snacks and two, he didn’t want to get caught by the company for smoking weed in the dorms. The members didn’t care if he smoked every now and then, they just care that he wasn’t high during a schedule. Plus, you always had the best stuff and he still hasn’t found out where you manage to get it in Seoul but he wasn’t complaining if you were willing to share.

Having an idol as a best friend, you had to take all the precautions when it came to you two hanging out; that being having a secluded and protected house somewhere where fans and the media wouldn’t find out. It was his little getaway from the idol life and sometimes the members would join him, they knew they were welcome there anytime they felt like having a little space and you welcomed them with open arms. They just saved the weed sessions for you two because they knew how you two get when you get a buzz.

Also, having an idol as a friend, you knew their schedule better than they did at times and knew when Ravi was going to show up, getting food prepared beforehand so you two had all the time to hang out. So, when he showed up on your doorstep on a schedule day, you were a little confused but let him in anyways.

“Our schedule got canceled at the last minute and I haven’t seen you in awhile, so I thought I’d come over,” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he tugged his shoes off. “Sorry about not calling beforehand, wanted to surprise you.” He sent you a shy smile and you chuckled, feeling more at home now that he was there. You didn’t know what it was but whenever he was over, he made the house feel more warm and cosy, more homey. 

“It’s okay, sweetcheeks, you know you’re welcome here anytime, anyday,” You said, lightly patting his cheek before taking his hand and dragging him to the kitchen. Since his visit was unannounced, he got to help you make the food. That is, if the food made it to the living room before he ate it all. You two worked in relatively comfortable silence, making sandwiches and small snacks with ease. When it got to making the dessert, a small food fight broke out when Ravi put cake batter on your nose. 

“So,” You said, placing the cake pan in the oven before standing up to find Ravi sitting on the counter. “What did you want to do?” You went to lean against the counter next to him. He shrugged, ruffling his white hair. You had told him it looked great on him when he got it for Hyde but it looks even better now when it’s more of a gray-ish color and that the stylists thought to curl it a bit.

“Well, we could watch some movies and maybe smoke later if you want,” You suggested, watching him sit up straighter with a wide grin on his face. You laughed lightly when he jumped off the counter and ran to the entertainment room, shouting your name as he went. Shaking your head, you grabbed a bowl of popcorn and went at your own pace, to find him bouncing in his seat, waiting as patiently as he could be while you got yourself situated next to him on the couch. 

“Did you pick something?” You asked, tucking your feet under your legs. You placed the bowl of popcorn on the end table and leaned back into the couch, smiling when Ravi scooted closer to you with a blanket. Snuggling up next to him, you adjusted the blanket over the two of you and grabbed the bowl again while Ravi hit the play button. You set the bowl in his lap and watched the screen as the intro played. When you figured out what the movie was, you raised an eyebrow at Ravi.

“The Simpsons Movie? Really? What is this, your fiftieth time watching this?” You joked, poking his ribs before taking some popcorn. Ravi throw a kernel of popcorn at you and stuck his tongue out. You wrinkle your nose at him before snuggling into his side, getting comfortable. Ravi wrapped an arm around your shoulders and leaned back, sinking a bit into the couch. When it was getting close to the end of the movie, you got up and brought the empty bowl back to the kitchen. Taking a detour back to the movie room, you grabbed the pipe, along with some extra of your stash and headed back to the room. The movie had ended and Ravi found a random channel to have a background noise. 

You plopped down on the couch again, dragging the coffee table closer to you to work comfortably. After years of smoking, this has become muscle familiar and you just let your hands do the work, letting the continuous movement sooth your mind a bit. When everything was ready, you pulled Ravi forward so that he could take the first hit, as tradition; whenever you two smoked together, he always got the first hit since he provided the weed the first time.

Handing him the light, draping yourself over his shoulder, watching him inhale the harsh smoke before he passed the pipe to you, trying not to cough. You quickly sucked in any of the smoke that was produced and held it in, setting the pipe on the table and leaned back on the couch, Ravi following you. Slowly, both of you let out the smoke with a breathy sigh and a goofy smile graced both of your faces. You were both content until the oven started beeping and you jumped up, remembering about the cake and ran into the kitchen. Taking it out of the oven quickly, you set it on the counter to cool before turning, nearly bumping into Ravi who had follow you out of the room. You smacked his shoulder as he laughed and went to the fridge, getting the ingredients for the icing out. 

It took longer to make the icing than the cake this time; mainly because neither of you could really focus now that the TSC has worked it’s way into your system and ended up putting more of the icing on each other than the cake. Ravi ended up slipping on a cherry that had been from the previous food fight and landed on his ass, a dazed expression on his face as his brain tried to process what just happened. You started cracking up laughing, clutching your midsection and leaning on the counter for support. You didn’t realize that there was icing on the counter where your hand was and slipped before you could grasp anything. You, too, landed on your ass across from Ravi and you two just stared at each other for a bit before bursting out laughing again, falling each other to avoid cracking your head on the tile. 

Once you both calmed down a bit, Ravi leaned back to lay on the floor and brought you with him, so that you were laying your head on his chest. You two just layed there in silence, staring up at the ceiling and just enjoyed each other’s company while silently tripping.


End file.
